In the FY2010-11 Biophysics Core Facility served users from 16 NHLBI laboratories, 9 laboratories from other NIH institutes and a collaborator from Cleveland Clinic, OH. This work resulted in 15 published research papers (6 coauthorships, 9 acknowledgements). List of NHLBI PIs served by the Biophysics Core Facility (by Branch/Center): R.M. Kotin, GDBC; J. Moss, CPB; A.T. Remaley, CPB; P.B. Chock, BBC; Ferre-D'Amare, BBC; J.R. Knutson, BBC; R.L. Levine, BBC; J.C. Lee, BBC; K.C. Neuman, BBC; J. Taraska, BBC; N. Tjandra, BBC; J.A. Hammer, CBPC; R.W. Hendler, CBPC; A. Peterkofsky, CBPC; J.R. Sellers, CBPC; G. Griffiths, IPDC. List of PIs from other NIH Institutes served by the Biophysics Core Facility: M.W. Brechbiel, NCI (Radiation Oncology Branch); S. Buchanan, NIDDK (Laboratory of Molecular Biology); M. Hee-Park, NIDCR (Oral and Pharyngeal Cancer Branch); K. Gawrisch, NIAAA (Laboratory of Membrane Biochemistry &Biophysics); A. Roll-Mecak, NINDS (Cell Biology and Biophysics Unit); Y. Sergeev NEI (Ophthalmic Genetics and Visual Function Branch); W. Wang, NIA (Laboratory of Genetics); T. Xiao, NIAID (Laboratory of Immunology); C.E. Barry, NIAID (Laboratory of Clinical Infectious Diseases). Users from outside NIH: J. Quin, Department of Molecular Cardiology, Cleveland Clinic, Cleveland, Ohio.